Failed Change for Successfulness Love
by Rizuki V.I
Summary: aku telah merubah semua, fisik dan juga sifatku. Tapi...apa perasaan ini dapat ku rubah ?


Failed Change for Successfulness Love.

Summary : aku telah merubah semua, fisik dan juga sifatku. Tapi...apa perasaan ini dapat ku rubah ?

main cast : - Byun baekhyun

- Park chanyeol

warning : GS for first, but this remain to YAOI. Mature contain, TYPOS, and Others.

Story will begin !

Gadis tersebut berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam menahan ngantuk, ia benci harus bangun di tengah malam karena ketukkan pintu. Awalnya ia tak menghiraukan ketukan tersebut dan malah bergelung hangat di dalam selimut namun makin lama ketukan pintu tersebut makin menjadi. Gadis tersebut serasa berada di dalam bedug sekarang.

KRIETT...

Gadis tersebut membuka pintu dan mencoba mengusap matanya agar mendapati pandangan yang lebih jelas.

"hey baekhyun...boleh aku menginap di apartement mu ?" ucap namja tersebut. Baekhyun mendengus mendengar suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"haah~ternyata kau yang mengganggu tidur ku park ! biar pun aku melarang mu, kau dengan cengiran idiot mu itu akan langsung stand by di sofa apartement ku" ucap baekhyun, sang yeoja. Dengan cengiran idiot Chanyeol menenteng tas ranselnya sambil mendudukan diri di sofa.

Sudah ku duga.

Baekhyun beralih mengikat rambut panjang kecoklatanya lalu duduk di sofa sebelah chanyeol.  
>"ada apa kau ke apartement ku ?"tanya baekhyun di sela-sela mulutnya yang menguap ngantuk.<p>

chanyeol tersenyum tipis "aku hanya ingin menginap di sini. Rumahku kosong dan terkunci dari dalam. Mianhe kalau aku mengganggu mu"ucap chanyeol membawa tangannya mengusap kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun reflek membuka lebar matanya. Ia terkejut akan reaksi sang sahabat yang menurutnya aneh.

"a-tidak masalah chanyeol"ucap baekhyun cukup gugup.

"apa kau ingin melanjutkan tidurmu baek ?" tanya chanyeol perlahan mendekat ke samping baekhyun dan tangannya mulai meraih pinggang ramping sang sahabat dan mata baekhyun berhasil membelalak kaget.

"cha-chanyeol..."

"ssstt...aku sengaja datang kemari ingin...menyatakan sesuatu baek"ucap chanyeol dengan nada serius. Kembali jantung baekhyun berpacu tiap kali matanya menatap langsung manic bening milik namja di depannya.

"umm...lanjutkanlah"

"ini tentang perasaan ku...kita sudah lama menjadi sahabat. Aku yakin kau sangat memahami ku dan aku pun sama memahami mu jadi..."chanyeol kembali memandang lekat wajah cantik di depannya.

'apa yang aku pikirkan benar bahwa chanyeol ingin aku...'

" aku ingin kau menjadi yeojachingu ku byun baekhyun. Aku sangat tulus mencintaimu" ucap chanyeol sesuai dengan apa yang terngiang di pikiran baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh bahagia saat ini. Rasa cintanya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"j-jinjja ? kau tidak bercanda kan chanyeol ?" ucap baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi namun entah kenapa sambil memundurkan tubuhnya.

"apa aku perlu membuktikannya ?"ucap chanyeol memajukan diri sambil memeberi senyum menenangkan. Perlahan tubuh chanyeol maju, memerangkap tubuh mungil sang gadis. Baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya namun ia merasa hati kecilnya berteriak bahwa 'ini berbahaya'.

chanyeol menangku pipi halus baekhyun. Bibir penuhnya mulai mendekat, mencoba meraup bibir tipis nan manis milik yeoja di depannya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang terkesan menuntut. Mau tak mau baekhyun akhirnya terbuai. Ia mulai pasrah akan pergerakkan kekasih barunya. Ia merasakan bahwa tangan chanyeol perlahan merayapmenuju pinggangnya, bibir chanyeol pun turun menelusuri leher putihnya yang jenjang.

"a-aakkhhh chanyeol ! j-jangan khh..." desah baekhyun mencoba menarik chanyeol menjauh tatkala merasakan tangan chanyeol yang mulai mengelus paha dalam di balik dress tidurnya. Kepala chanyeol pun makin turun berusaha menuju dua gundukan kembar miliknya.

"aaakkhhh c-cukkupp..ahhh a-aku percaya...haaah"dan pergerakan chanyeol terhenti namun beralih chanyeol memeluk baekhyun.

"gomawo baek, kau sekarang adalah yeojachingu ku. hanya milikku" ucap chanyeol membuat baekhyun terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan kekasih barunya.

Namun harusnya baekhyun sadar...

bahwa ini awal dari kehancuran hatinya...

OooO

3 minggu kemudian

"hey baekky !" teriak jung soojung atau kerap di panggil krystal memanggil sahabatnya yang masih termenung dengan buku yang dibiarkan terbuka di atas meja.

"e-eh...soojung. ada apa ?" tanya baekhyun dengan kepala yang reflek ia miringkan imut.

"kau tahu chanyeol ?, dia menembak taeyeon sunbae istirahat tadi. Bahkan setelah mereka jadian, chanyeol menciumnya di kantin" ucap soojung dengan wajah kawatir. Pasalnya ia tahu bahwa baekhyun merupakan kekasih dari chanyeol. Seakan tak percaya, baekhyun langsung berdiri dari sana lalu berlari menuju kantin diikuti krystal.

Namun kosong...

Tidak ada chanyeol sama sekali.

"kau membohongiku soojung" ucap baekhyun sinis. Krystal menggeleng berusaha meyakinkan kembali.

"sungguh baek. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Bahkan anak anak kelas kita pun ada yang melihat" ucap krystal panik. Entah kenapa ia perlu memberitahukan ini dan meyakinkan baekhyun agar segera sadar bahwa chanyeol mempermainkannya.

"oke ! Aku pegang janji mu soojung. Tapi lebih baik sekarang kita mulai mencari keberadaan chanyeol" ucap baekhyun mulai berlari bersama sang sahabat menelusuri sekolah mereka.

KRINGG...KRING...

Bel tanda berakhirnya aktivitas sekolah pun berbunyi. Baekhyun maupun krystal terduduk di depan toilet wanita. Ini merupakan tempat terakhir yang belum di periksa 2 bersahabat tersebut.

"kau yakin mereka disini soojung ?" tanya baekhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan lemah dari Krystal. Akhirnya keduanya berdiri dan membuka pintu toilet tersebut.

Dan baekhyun sempat tak percaya akan penglihatannya.

Chanyeol yang di depannya sangat berantakan, apa lagi yeoja yang ada dalam pagutannya half topless. Krystal membelalakan matanya kaget tak percaya juga dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Itu bukanlah taeyeon.

Melainkan seorang badgirl sekolah Park Sandara. Sahabat mereka juga.

"hiks...kenapa kalian begitu tega ? wae ?"lirih baekhyun terduduk menangis menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Krystal perlahan maju dan mendorong keduanya agar terpisah. Seketika mata chanyeol membelalak melihat baekhyun yang menatapnya begitu rapuh.

Ini tidak ada dalam permainannya bukan ?

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH ! DARA ! KAU TAHU KALAU CHANYEOL ITU MILIK BAEKHYUN !"teriak krystal murka dan dengan kerasnya menampar sandara. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam sembari memegang pipinya yang panas.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ! JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTOR MU PARK !"teriak baekhyun meronta dalam dekapan chanyeol. Krystal panik dan langsu ng menarik kasar chanyeol yang hampir limbung.

"Park chanyeol ! aku rasa aku tidak tuli saat itu. Kau benar benar bajingan. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkan sahabat-sahabat ku keparat" ucap krystal tajam. Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli.

"lalu ? apa yang ingin kau lakukan ? membawa pergi sampah-sampah ini ? silahkan" ucap chanyeol makin memperkuat isakan baekhyun. Perlahan baekhyun berdiri mencoba kuat menatap tajam mata chanyel. Ia dapat melihat ada sedikit rasa tak rela di matanya.

Tapi baekhyun tak tahu itu dan tak akan pernah mau tahu.

"dengar park chanyeol. Aku dan mungkin seluruh gadis yang pernah kau sakiti mengutukmu ! kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya karma. Dan mungkin aku akan pergi, bahkan mungkin menghilang dari kehidupan dan bumi ini" ucap baekhyun. Melangkah membawa hatinya yang hancur. Krystal menyusul mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat dan terus berdoa untuk kebahagian sang sahabat.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan krystal.

OooO

"jadi...sebenarnya kau tahu tentang chanyeol dan seluruh wanita jalang yang ada di dekatnya" ucap baekhyun yang di buahi anggukan lemah dari krystal.

"aku kira dia sudah berubah semenjak dengan mu baek. Sejujurnya dia mencintai mu !" ucap krystal menunduk lemah. Baekhyun menggeleng mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"akupun mencintainya sejak dulu bahkan sebelum ia menembakku. Tapi dia hanya memperlakukanku bagaikan para jalang miliknya" ucap baekhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya.

"eh ? apa kau pernah melakukan..."

"a-anni, aku masih suci dan aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku...yang paling terakhir " ucap baekhyun menerawang langit malam lewat jendela aprtementnya.

"apa itu ?"tanya krystal merasakan aura yang tidak enak.

"aku ingin...berubah. mengubur diriku yang lama. Aku ingin merubah diriku menjadi seorang namja ! bawa aku ke amerika tempat jessica eonni bekerja. Biarkan aku tinggal disana" ucap baekhyun begitu lirih. Perlahan air mata mengalir. Mata krystal membelalak kaget.

"k-kau yakin ? apa kau sungguh-sungguh ? kau jangan gila byun baekhyun" ucap krystal tegas. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan air mata yang makin deras mengalir.

"a-aku hanya tidak sanggup bertahan dengan tubuh ini. Biarkan aku menyalahi kodrat ku. aku yakin tuhan pasti memaafkanku" ucap baekhyun memohon, memegang tangan krystal sambil terisak.

"baiklah, kita berangkat malam ini dan aku akan menghubungi sicca eonni agar menyiapkan ruang operasi mu"

OooO

3 tahun kemudian

06:15 Am, washington DC

POV of Baekhyun

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Mengusak rambutku sesaat tatkala mendengar suara jam weker berbunyi. Tangan ku meraih jam weker tersebut lalu mematikannya. Aku mulai berjalan kekamar mandi hanya sekedar untuk sikat gigi dan mencuci muka ku.

Mata ini tak berubah.

bibir ini masih tipis dan berwarna pink natural.

namun...

tubuh ini berubah.

bukan tubuh yang sangat mungil dan merepotkan.

tapi tubuh seorang namja.

Aku pun menyudahi aktivitas berkaca ku lalu turun kelantai bawah. Seorang gadis dewasa dengan aura keibuan menyambutku dengan senyum hangat dan roti panggang di tangannya.

"pagi noona..."ucapku membalas senyumannya.

"pagi juga baekhyun dan...sudah kubilang agar kau tetap memanggilku eonni. Kau kan dulunya sama sepertiku" ucap jessica menaruh roti panggangnya berpamitan sebentar memanggil sang adik.

Ya...itu dulu.

Aku mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan tak lama jessica eonni datang sambil menyeret err...lebih tepatnya menjewer telinga sang adik yang masih berpelukkan(?) dengan guling.

"yakk yakkk eonni...aku masih ngantuk" ucap krystal mencoba melepas gamitan tangan sang kakak di telinganya. Jessica menghelai nafas lalu berkacak pinggang.

"kau itu memalukan. Ini sudah pagi dan hear it little girl ! berkemas-kemaslah. Kita semua akan tinggal dikorea" ucap jessica mendapat pekikkan "MWO ?" dari krystal.

Aku tak perlu kaget karena aku telah mengetahuinya lebih awal.

"stop it ! don't scream in front of your sister ! that's very impolite !" ucap jessica sambil menjitak kepala sang adik yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"hey you !" krystal menunjukku.

"what happend ?" balasku sambil menahan tawa. Tapi akhirnya tawa ku pecah juga.

"yakkk jangan tertawakan aku baekky. Ya ya kau ! dasar banci" ucapnya sadis membuat ku langsung berdiri berhadapan dengannya dengan pose mengajak berkelahi.

"hey, aku bukan banci ! aku NAMJA TULEN sekarang" ucap ku penuh penekanan. Krystal tertawa sarkatis.

"ow ow ow...tapi tiba-tiba hati ku sakit :'( " ucapnya dengan raut sedih sambil memegang arah hatinya.

"k-kenapa ?" tanya jessica dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"hati ku sakit karena ada NAMJA yang lebih cantik dariku" lanjutnya membuat jessica maupun krystal tertawa lepas. Aku menggembungkan pipi kesal sekarang.

"yakk jangan menghinaku. Dan satu lagi, aku ini TAMPAN"ucapku penuh penekanan membuat kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan lalu kembali tertawa. Aku hanya mendengus kesal namun aku bahagia menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga kecil ini.

Tapi entahlah, suatu perasaan aneh hinggap tatkala sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku dan tak dapat dipastikan apakah aku akan bertemu dengan...

'park chanyeol'

End POV of baekhyun

OooO

05:00 Pm, bandara incheon korea selatan.

Baekhyun,krystal, dan jessica kini telah sampai di korea. Memijak bumi bagian asia tersebut dengan senyum merekah. Sesaat kemudian rombongan keluarga mulai berdatangan menyambut mereka. Terutama orang tua baekhyun yang sangat antusias melihat perubahan anaknya. Dulu kedua orang tua baekhyun sempat syok mendengar anaknya melakukan operasi transgender bahkan sang appa sempat terserang penyakit jantung. Namun sekarang kedua nya telah mencoba menerima sang anak apa adanya. Mungkin dengan ini anak mereka bahagia.

"nae aegya cup cup cup ! kau masih saja manis dan imut seperti dulu" ucap Mrs. Byun memeluk sang anak.

"nde umma. Tapi baekhyun tampan kan ?" tanya baekhyun yang ditanggapi tawa dari seluruh orang.

"nde. Kau tampan. Tapi kemanisan mu dan keimutanmu lebih mendominasi baekhyun" ucap sang appa membuat semuanya makin tertawa nyaring kecuali baekhyun yang makin mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"ah sudah sudah. Ayo kita rayakan kedatangan mereka di rumah ku" ucap Mr. Byun menarik rombongan beserta 'tamu-tamu' mereka ke mansion utama byun.

Makan malam yang sangat hangat tadi telah di lewati baekhyun. Tapi kini ia berada di kamarnya kembali. Kamar kesayangannya yang penuh boneka babi yang imut. Jujur ia masih menyukai barang-barang nya dulu. Tapi ia sekarang bukanlah seorang yeoja melainkan namja. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah bufet yang berisikan boneka-bonekanya. Ia mulai mengambil kardus dan memasukkannya ke kardus. Hingga bonekka terakhir kembali membuat pandangannya sendu.

Boneka ini pemberian chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras lalu membawa boneka tersebut beserta sebilah pisau ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia meraih boneka tersebut dan mulai merobek boneka tersebut dengan pisau.

Trang...

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang berbentuk simbol cahaya (simbol baekhyun) terjatuh ketika baekhyun memotong kepala boneka tersebut. Baekhyun langsung melempar boneka tersebut kedalam kloset dan meraih kalung yang jatuh tersebut.

Ini indah...

"apa aku harus membuangnya ?" gumam baekhyun menimbang-nimbang.

"kalau dibuang sayang juga. Kalung ini bagus dan mahal. Pakai saja. Tidak akan yang tahu pun" ucap baekhyun memakai kalung tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di dalam baju. Baekhyun kembali ke kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Rencananya ia ingin tinggal di apartement kembali namun umma dan appanya melarang. Akhirnya ia kembali inggal di mansion seterusnya namun bersama dengan krystal dan juga jessica. Tentu saja keluarga byun tidaklah keberatan karena mereka dan keluarga jung bersahabat sejak dulu.

Kriett...

Pintu terbuka menampakkan krystal yang datang membawa boneka teddy bear putih."ada apa soojung ?" tanya baekhyun sembari mengganti sprei ranjangnya menjadi putih polos.

"anni. Aku hanya ingin tidur dikamar sahabatku. Tenang saja ! walaupun kau namja tapi aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak menaksir yeoja bukan hahahaha" ucap krystal membuat baekhyun memasang tampang bodoh, tak memperdulikan krystal yang mulai mengacak-ngacak tempat tidurnya.

"yakk jangan hancurkan itu ! aku sudah susah payah membersihkannya" ucap baekhyun mendamprat wajah sang sahabat dengan bantal. Krystal mengaduh kesakitan.

"ukhhh appoyo. Hehehe mianhe baekky ya~...kajja kita tidur" ucap krystal mengambil posisi berbaring disamping baekhyun. Dan keduanya akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi berpelukkan layaknya kakak beradik.

"kau siap ?"

"yap aku selalu siap. Aku akan keluarkan pesonaku jung soo jung"

"hahaha...aku tak akan kalah kalau begitu"

Itulah perbincangan singkat dari kedua bersahabat tersebut. Krystal dan baekhyun mulai memasukki kawasan perkuliahan baru mereka. Mereka tak henti hentinya melakukan kegiatan tebar pesona bahkan kegiatanmereka hampir membuat beberapa anak jatuh kelantai yang baru di pel dengan tak elitnya.

"hahaha...baekky, aku harus pergi. Jam kita berbeda kan ? nanti kita ke kantin bersama ! pai pai" pamit krystal melambai tangan pergi.

"nde ! pai pai soojung" balas baekhyun riang. ia lalu terdiam sesaat. Menarik nafas mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. Membuang jauh-jauh kenangan buruk yang menimpa dirinya hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun memasang senyum cerahnya dan mulai masuk membuka pintu kelasnya. Dilihatnya, dosen telah berdiri di depan lalu menatapnya. Sang dosen tersenyum lalu mempersilahkannya masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

Hening...

"annyeong ghaseyeo. Naneun Byun baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucap baekhyun sembari membungkuk hormat dan langsung membuat sekelas riuh memuji dirinya.

"bagus baekhyun ssi. Silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah park karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Park silahkan angkat tangan mu" baekhyun menegang mendengar nama tersebut. Ia mulai menatap kedepan ke arah sang pengangkat tangan dan.

Dasar keparat.

Ia dapat melihat sosok yang ia benci membelalak kaget saat melihat dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba tenang sekarang dan mencoba memasang ekspresi seakan mereka tidaka mengenal satu sama lain.

"byun baekhyun ? a-apa kau byun baekhyun ku ?" lirih chanyeol pelan.

'bodoh. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi bajingan'

"mianhe park ssi. Kau keliru. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu sama sekali" dan tak akan mau mengenal namja seperti mu. Lanjut baekhyun dalam hati merutuki kenapa bisa ia mendapat cobaan berat di hari pertamanya. Dapat ia lirik chanyeol yang merunduk sedih namun seketika kembali berkutat dengan catatannya. Baekhyun menghelai nafas lega lalu mulai mencatat pelajaran sang dosen.

"gawat soojung" ucap baekhyun setelah menyeruput jus strawberrynya. Krstal menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"waeyo ?" tanyanya.

"namja itu ada disini" lirih baekhyun pelan. Krystal masih dalam mode kebingungan.

"namja ? nuguya ? mantan mu jung daehyun yang romantis itu pindah kesini ? ouwww ajaklah dia berbalikkan" ucap krystal enteng masih tidak menangkap maksud baekhyun. Dan baekhyun dengan senang hati melempar sang sahabat dengan kotak pensilnya.

"yakk bukan itu, kalau pun dia ada disini aku akan langung mengajaknya bailikkan" ucap baekhyun tersenyum-senyum membayangkan wajah sang mantan. Lalu ia ingat dengan tujuan awalanya dan langsung menggeleng keras.

"yakk kau memancingku soojung. Maksudku tadi namja yang ku maksud itu..."

"b-baekhyun ?" panggil seorang gadis dengan nada tak percaya. Baekhyun berbalik dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak kaget. Sosok sahabat yang dulu mengkhianatinya tepat berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sungguh-sungguh menggambarkan rasa penyesalan.

"a-aku tidak menyangka kau berubah...hiks...mianhe baek. Karena aku, kau...kau..." sandara menangis lalu duduk bersimpuh dan berlutut di hadapan baekhyun.

"dara..."

"maafkan aku. Kumohon ! rasa penyesalan selalu menghantui ku selama 3 tahun ini baek. Aku ingin semuanya normal. Aku menyesali perbuatanku dulu" baekhyun dan sandara berhasil menjadi tontonan para mahasiswa di kantin. Baekhyun menghelai nafas sambil memijit kening.

Ini bukan drama kan ?

Haruskah baekhyun ikut menangis sambil berkata 'tidak ada maaf bagimu. Dasar pendusta' sambi menendang sang sahabat yang kini memegang kakinya layaknya budak ?

Oh...baekhyun masih punya hati !

Jadi dengan perlahan baekhyun membantu sahabatnya berdiri. Dan memberinya pelukkan selamat datang.

"tenanglah. Aku sudah memaafkan mu dara. Kita ulang persahabatan kita nde !" ucap baekhyun menampakkan senyum manisnya.

Senyum yang dirindukan oleh sandara sendiri.

"nde, gomawo baekky..."ucap sandara kini membungkuk hormat. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

BYURRRR

Krystal mengguyur kepala sandara dengan jus apel miliknya. Baekhyun menatap tajam krystal. "oupss...aku hanya memberikan dia salam selamat datang dan pembalasan dendam sedikit. Welcome sandara" ucap krystal langsung memeluk gemas sandara yang masih mematung. Dan akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu malah berpelukkan dan tertawa kembali seperti jaman mereka high school dulu.

"hey...apa malam ini kalian punya jadwal ?" tanya sandara menyenderkan badannya di pintu mobil. Krystal maupun sandara menggeleng.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita hang out" ucapan sandara mebuahkan anggukan dari ke 2 orang tersebut.

"jadi kalian mau kemana ?"

"NIGHT CLUB ! \^O^/"ucap krystal dan baekhyun riang gembira. Sandara memplototkan matanya kearah 2 sahabatnya yang kemungkinan sudah sinting karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan kehidupan malam di negri paman sam.

"kalian tidak gila kan ?" ucap sandara memegangi kening keduanya dengan punggung tangan. Keduanya menggeleng sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosa.

Habis sudah.

Mereka memang berubah

Itulah pemikiran sandara.

OooO

"umma, appa, baekky berangkat dulu. aku akan pulang larut malam jadi umma dan appa tidur saja duluan" ucap baekhyun lalu memasuki mobil krystal. Didalamnya terdapat sandara dan seorang namja berparas cantik dan oriental china.

"nugu ?" tanya baekhyun menunjuk namja tersebut sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"dia teman ku baek. Namanya xi luhan. Dia dancer sekaligus bartender night club" ucap sandara sambil memperbaiki dandanannya.

"oh, hay. Baekhyun imnida" baekhyun tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan luhan.

"xi luhan. Oh kau ternyata manis baek" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"thank you. Kau juga cantik" ucap baekhyun membuahkan tawa dari krystal dan gembungan pipi dari luhan.

"nde nde ! semua orang mengatakan itu kepada ku" ucap luhan dan setelahnya keempat orang tersebut melajukan mobil menuju night club rekomendasi sandara dan luhan.

Foxy night club

Suasana penuh dengan asap, bebauan minuman, bahkan bau khas dari orang yang tengah bercinta pun tercium. Namun inilah dunia malam yang biasa di jelajah oleh baekhyun maupun 2 temannya. Ia yang selama 3 tahun hidup di washington pasti kenal arti dari kerlingan mata yang liar dan agresif tersebut.

Tapi sungguh. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai gadis.

"hey sebelah sini !" panggil seseorang namja berkulit putih tersebut. Ditangannya segelas wine yang hanya menyisakan setengah isinya bertengger manis.

"hunnie !" pekik luhan girang menandatangi namjanya lalu memeluknya erat.

"mereka berpacaran ?" tanya baekhyun pada sandara pelan.

"lebih tepatnya bertunangan" ucap namja tersebut tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melihat namja tersebut tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"hunnie..." panggil luhan manja.

"wae ?"tanya namja tersebut.

"popo..." ucap luhan mendorong namja tersebut ke atas sofa dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"e-eh tunggu dulu. sebelum kalian melakukan yang aneh-aneh di depan ku. siapa nama mu ?" tanya baekhyun sembari bersembunyi di belakang sandara dan krystal.

"nama ku oh sehun. Panggil saja sehun and it's my place. Kalian berbuatlah semau kalian. Sahabat luhan adalah sahabat ku juga" ucap sehun mencoba menahan bahu luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menarik 2 sahabatnya mundur saat melihat luhan yang dengan agresifnya mulai melumat bibir sehun. Namun kedua sahabatnya yang memang menyukai hal seperti 'itu' malah menahan baekhyun dan menonton kedua pasangan mesum yang saling bercumbu dan mulai membuka pakaian bagian atas masing-masing.

"oh astaga...daehyun melarang ku melihat ini" ucap baekhyun menutup mata dan telinganya imut. Sedangkan krystal dan sandara mulai cekikikkan tidak jelas.

"eughhh...sehun...ngghhh"leguhan manis keluar dari kedua bibir sang namja rusa yang telah membengkak. Sang dominan makin liar menginvasi kedua nipple merah mudah yang makin menegang manis. Mengutarakan bagaimana membuncahnya nafsu yang mengontrol si manis. Sehun menurunkan tangannya hanya untuk mengelus lembut junior milik luhan. Membuat namja di pangkuannya makin memekik nikmat dan makin memperkuat remasannya di rambut kecoklatan milik sehun.

"hunnie...kumohon"pinta luhan dengan wajah sensual yang memelas dan menggoda sekaligus. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus sayang surai coklat madu milik sang kekasih.

"nanti luhannie...kau harus bekerja dulu nde. Aku janji akan memanjakanmu malam ini dengan lembut" ucap sehun sambil memakaikan kembai kemeja luhan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampan sang seme. Luhan menyembunyikan rona yang mulai menjalar di pipinya di dadda bidang sehun yang masih tak tertutup kain.

"nde sehunnie. Luhannie akan bekerja dulu" ucap luhan melumat sekilas bibir sang kekasih. Lalu beranjak pergi dari pangkuan sehun. Sehun tersenyum dengan eyes smile yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada luhannya. Sehun langsung memakai baju kembali membuahkan pekikan kecewa dari para 'penonton'. *author juga sih -_- #dabrukk*

"hey, kenapa kalian hanya berdiam disitu ? ayo kemari dan duduklah. biarkan aku memesankan kalian beberapa tequila dan vodka"ucap sehun memanggil tiga sekawan tersebut.

"aku tidak ikut sehun. Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali" ucap baekhyun memilih menuruni tangga, menyaksikan lautan manusia yang terbuai jauh dalam gemerlapnya malam dan alunan musik yang begitu meningkatkan gairah.

"baek, kenapa kau tidak ikut di atas saja ?" tanya luhan ketika melihat baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum "aku hanya ingin lebih menikmati gemerlapnya dunia malamku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini" ucap baekhyun meminum cocktail buatan luhan. Matanya awas menjelajahi penjuru ruangan mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan baekhyun mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun perlahan berjalan menembus lautan manusia di lantai dansa. Menuju panggung sang disk jockey lalu meminta sang dj agar memberinya kesempatan sebenta untuk memainkan alat-alat mekanis disana yang dengan senag hati di angguki oleh sang dj berkulit tan eksotis tersebut.

"thanks kai, and Everybody ! enjoy and shake your body for so hottest this night with my music. Iam, baekhyun ready for...CONTROL YOUR NIGHT ! LET'S DO IT" dan baekhyun membuat luhan, sandara, maupun sehun tercengang saat baekhyun mulai memutar lagu. Menguasai malam dengan iringan musik khas DJ yang mengundang hiruk pikuk antusias dari seluruh manusia yang ada disana. Mengundang gerakan liar yang makin memeriahkan suasana di tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun memang seorang DJ handal.

Dia sosok yang liar sekarang.

Melihat hal tersebut, krystal langsung menarik sehun,sandara, serta luhan untuk bergabung ke lantai dansa. Sehun baru sadar saat ia bertabrakkan dengan luhan dan membuat luhan jatuh kepelukkannya.

"ingin menari bersamaku manis ?" tawar sehun dengan senyum menggoda yang dibuahi anggukan dari luhan. Keduanya mulai larut dalam riuhnya musik begitu pun krystal dan sandara yang memilih menikmati malam mereka.

BYURRR

Baekhyun mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya dengan sebotol vodka. Ia mengigit bibir merasakan efek panas yang menguap dari tubuhnya serta bau khas minuman berakohol tinggi tersebut.

Damn ! you'r e so seksi boy baek~...

baekhyun tersenyum menggoda, membuat beberapa pria dan wanita meneguk ludah menahan hasrat ingin menyentuh dan disentuh tubuh sempurna sang dj.

Namun sayang. Itu hanya mimpi bagi kalian semua.

Musik makin menggila. Baekhyun mulai merasakan efek pusing dari minuman yang ia guyur tadi. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya kedada yang dirasa baekhyun bidang dan hangat. Membuatnya begitu terbuai dan tanpa sadar berbalik. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja jakung tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan nafas menderu dari namja yang mendekapnya erat.

"baekhyun..." lirihnya pelan.

Suara berat itu...,

"hahaha...hey seksi...kau bajingan yang menghianati ku dulu kan ? Aku tanya berapa wanita yang telah kau tiduri hn ?" tanya baekhyun membuat pria yang mendekapnya mengigit bibir tidak enak hati.

"sayang ya...aku bukan seorang yeoja berbuah dada besar seperti para jalang mu eoh ! AKU NAMJA ! NAMJA YANG SEKSI HEHEHE !"racau baekhyun mendorong sang pemuda kedinding. Pemuda tersebut meringis tatkala kerasnya dinding menghantam punggungnya.

BYURRR

Baekhyun mengguyur tubuhnya maupun tubuh namja di depannya dengan sebotol wine. "bagaimana Park chanyeol ? apa yang kurang hah ? APA ? aku sudah berubah menjadi seperti yang kau idam-idamkan ! tapi kau menganggapku Cuma bahan taruhan dulu ? aku berubah seperti ini untuk mu PARK CHANYEOL !" teriak baekhyun memberi pukulan telak di pipi chanyeol hingga namja jakung itu tersungkur ke lantai. Chanyeol tertegun lalu menyeringai. Ia mendekati baekhyun kembali lalu mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Tangannya merayap turun perlahan lalu naik kembali secara sensual.

"eunghhh..."lenguh baekhyun tertahan. Otaknya menyuruh agar ia kembali menendang namja di belakangnya namun, tangannya malah meremas sepasang lengan besar tersebut. Menyuruh tangan nakal tersebut memanjakan setiap titik saraf di tubuhnya.

"soojung ! cepat kesana. Baekhyun dalam bahaya !" ucap sandara membuat krystal melotot melihat ke arah baekhyun. Ia langsung berlari disusul sandara dan dengan cepat menendang perut bagian samping chanyeol hingga chanyeol sendiri terhuyung.

"baekhyun ? gwenchana ?" tanya kristal kawatir sementara sandara memeriksa keadaan sang sahabat.

"geojitmal ! napueen namja ! semua telah kurubah agar aku bisa melupakan bajingan seperti mu tapi...kenapa hiks...kenapa hati dan perasaan ku tidak bisa diubah ? wae hiks ?..." lirih baekhyun mulai terisak dan langsung pingsan dan untung saja di tahan oleh sandara maupun krystal. Kai yang melihat langsung panik dan beralih memberi kunci kamar night club dan mengambil alih panggung.

"bawa saja dia kekamar dan akan ku pastikan tak ada yang bisa menyentuh sahabatmu" ucap kai dengan raut khawatir. Jujur ia dulu pernah merasakan drop seperti ini.

"nde gomawo kai. Dan kau park chanyeol ! sebaiknya kau enyahlah dari hadapan kami. Dan anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada" ucap krystal membopong baekhyun pergi bersama sandara. Chanyeol berdiri namun dengan seringai yang tak dapat diartikan.

"kau tahu ? permainan sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Dan kupastikan baekhyun akan kembali ke pelukkan ku dan pastinya kembali mengemis cinta kepadaku. He is mine"

OooO

Seminggu setelah kejadian kemarin tidak membuat baekhyun jera. Ia menyempatkan diri ke Club karena ia telah berhasil mendapat pekerjaan sebagai dj disana. Diantara kedua sahabatnya, krystal lah yang paling antusias dan terus memberi selamat pada baekhyun.

"bisa kau menemaniku ke club soojung ?" tanya baekhyun memakan makan siangnya. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan malam minggu. Malam ini pasti akan banyak orang di tempat ia bekerja.

Krystal menggeleng "mianhe baekky, aku punya banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. Malam ini juga aku harus ke rumah sandara untuk kerja kelompok" jawab krystal membuat baekhyun mengangguk maklum. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. aku harus membeli keperluan ku untuk nanti malam" ucap baekhyun meraih jaket hitam putihnya lalu mengambil kunci motor.

Si manis mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa salju turun malam ini. Uap nafasnya terlihat jelas di udara. Dia tidaklah pergi dari depan mini market. Ia sedang menunggu sahabatnya yang kebetulan pergi ke mini market itu juga.

Ia melirik sekitar. Tidak ada yang istimewa di sekitar sini hingga ia mendapati seorang namja tampan berambut kemerahan yang tengah berjalan menggenggam erat tangan yeoja –yang menurut baekhyun, bergaya sok imut sambil sesekali mencium pipi namja jakung tersebut. Baekhyun memasang wajah murungnya. Berharap ? tentunya masih ada rasa seperti itu. Menurutnya perubahan ini sangat gagal. Lamunannya buyar ketika kai mengajaknya pergi. Baekhyun menyerahkan kunci motornya. Ia mencoba memandang ke arah kai ketika ia dan chanyeol, namja jakung tersebut berselisih jalan.

"kau kenapa lama sekali ?" gerutu kai namun tak di gubris oleh baekhyun yang pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Menghelai nafas, kai menarik pelan tangan baekhyun lalu meniupnya pelan.

"k-kai...yakkk apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" baekhyun menarik tangannya. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"makanya jangan abaikan aku" ucap kai menstarter motor milik baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus beralih duduk di belakang kai.

"itu terserah ku kin jongin. Akan ku laporkan kau ke soojung" ucap baekhyun menoyor pelan belakang kepala kai.

"jangan mentang-mentang soojung itu sepupuku yang paling kutakuti, kau terus mengadu kepadanya. Berani kau lakukan itu, kau akan ku cium !" ucap kai menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang memplototkan mata sipit ber eyelinernya.

"coba saja ! tapi aku yakin kau tak bisa menyeimbangi agresifnya ciumanku" ucap baekhyun berdirty talk ria. Lalu keduanya tertawa sambil berlalu pergi dari sana.

Prang...

gelas yang di pegang chanyeol ia lempar begitu saja.

"chanyeol oppa...wae ?"tanya yeoja tersebut dengan nada takut. Chanyeol melirik tajam yeoja di hadapannya lalu melempar beberapa lembar uang ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"enyah dari hadapan ku"ucap chanyeol datar. Yeoja tersebut segera mengambil uang tersebut dan berlalu pergi secepat mungkin. Gigi sang namja bergemelutuk marah. Walau dari jauh ia dapat mendengar apa yang di bicarakan 'kucing manisnya' itu.

"kucing nakal. Tonight, you will get present from me" ucap nya lalu pergi menuju ke tujuan selanjutnya.

Keduanya masih tertawa sesekali lelucon mereka keluaarkan. Mereka memilih berjalan kaki setelah mengantar motor baekhyun kembali ke mansion. Keduanya berjalan dan memilih masuk melalui pintu belakang club yang lumayan sepi.

BUGH

Seseorang menghantam belakang kepala kai dengan balok. Kai mencoba berdiri namun sosok tersebut malah meninju telak pipinya dan menendang perutnya. Air mata sedikitnya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata kai.

"s-sial... BAEKHYUN LARI !" teriak kai ketika sosok tersebut mulai mendekati baekhyun. Pandangan kai mengabur hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

"sialan. Kau apakan dia" ucap baekhyun berjalan mundur. Sosok tersebut makin lama makin dekat. Sinar sang bulan perlahan mulai menyinari sosok tersebut. Mencahayai pahatan wajah tampan sang namja lengkap dengan senyum iblisnya.

"kejutan untuk mu byun baek hyun..."

~TBC~

Yap ini dia fic baru author. Maaf fic yang satunya belum selesai. Ini selingan nya dulu buat nunggu ! rencananya fic ini cuman two shoot. Jadi mohon review buat penyemangatnya. Dan untuk akhirnya tadi. Mudah mudahan bisa bikin penasaran. Kira-kira siapa yang temuin baekhyun ?

Apapun bentuk review kalian. Author hargai kok ! asal jangan flammers dan bashing

Thank you all

Rizuki


End file.
